Shun the NonBelievers!
by smiles1116
Summary: This was a challenge of 8 drabbles from quizilla. I decided to go ahead and post them here.


This is for Moonlitxhalo's Drabble Challenge: Shun the Non-believers!

~ Superstitions and Luck (S&L)  
~ Mythical creatures (MC)  
~ legends and myths (L&M)  
~ Religion and biblical stories (R&B)

* * *

Drabble 1: S&L – Neji

"Lee, for the last time, there's no such thing as luck. It's all destiny."

"Neji, look what's stuck to the bottom of my sandal! Ten ryo! It's my lucky day!"

"Black cat! Don't walk through its path, Neji!"

"Lee, that's a bunch of superstitious nonsense. Our lives are controlled by fate, not black cats."

"Uh, Neji?" _Crash. _

"Don't say a word. Coincidence."

"Neji, you just knocked over the salt! Throw some over your shoulder!"

"Lee, that's stupid and a waste of salt."

"You're going to have bad lu-"

"There's no such thing as lu-" _Splash._

"… You were saying, Neji? Is it coincidence that the waitress tripped and dumped the soup you hate all over you?"

"Neji, don't walk under the ladder! It's bad luck!"

"… Okay, Lee."

* * *

Drabble 2: S&L – Kankuro

It's Friday the 13th. Kankuro _hates_ Friday the 13th. It's the day when all of the worst things happen to him. He shudders thinking about last May.... Temari enters the room and sees his attire weighted down with a horseshoe in each pocket and a four-leaf clover in a vial around his neck.

"Kankuro, where did you get a four leaf clover in the desert?"

"… I drained my account to have it shipped here… Was that stupid?"

"… Yes."

They walk into the kitchen together for dinner. Most of the day has gone well, considering he spent most of the day holed up in his room. They all get ready to sit down, Kankuro furthest from the salt. He hasn't been near a mirror all day, and they didn't own an umbrella. Kankuro walks to his seat but manages to fall flat on his face, taking the tablecloth with him, dinner, salt, and all. He looks up as Temari starts laughing.

"Have you ever considered not dressing like a big black cat?"

* * *

Drabble 3: MC – Sasuke

Sasuke races out the door of his home. Screw the reputation. He has a world to save! Where to go? Who to tell? Sakura! Sakura says she loves him! She'll believe him! A conveniently short trip to Sakura's later, the door is opened as the fangirl squeals with glee.

"Sakura! We have to stop it!"

"… Stop what Sasuke? Pretending that we weren't meant to be? Gladly, I-"

"What? No, we weren't meant to be, but that's not the point! We have to stop the little pink gumdrop ponies from Canada! They're going to take over Konoha and turn all of us into little obedient gumdrop slaves! And I'M going to be the sex slave for the leader!" Sasuke cries, waving his arms about frantically. Sakura gives him a strange look before slowly shutting the door. Sasuke hears the lock click and turns. He runs off in a sprint toward Ino's. Surely she'll believe him! He's so frantic that he doesn't even notice when he passes Itachi hidden behind a tree with a video camera and shaking his head.

* * *

Drabble 4: MC – Kiba

"Naruto, that's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard you say. And that's saying something." Kiba stares with his hands in his pocket and an eyebrow raised at the blonde.

"You believe me, don't you, Akamaru?"

"Woof!" The big dog barks. Kiba stares at his companion incredulously.

"… You have to be kidding me, Akamaru. You actually believe this baka?" He indicates toward Naruto, who glares.

"Suit yourself. The legendary Wolf of the Mist only comes out at night and is attracted to the color black." Naruto shrugs and walks away. "The first sign it is near is the disappearance of someone close to you."

"… Whatever, Naruto." Kiba shakes his head and walks home with his dog as the sun sets. "Can you believe him, Akamaru? Trying to get me to believe a ridiculous thing like that, ne? Akamaru?"

Kiba turns, surprised to not see Akamaru anywhere nearby. He sniffs and notices the scent is there but is overlapped by something stronger. Kiba sniffs with a frown. It's definitely canine. He meanders curiously over to the bushes and hears a low growl, making him freeze. Something huge and canine rises from the bushes as Kiba's eyes widen. He immediately turns and starts running, stripping and yelling as he goes.

Akamaru comes out of the bushes with Naruto, who is holding his sides as he laughs. "Nice work, Akamaru. Now let's go get that steak!"

* * *

Drabble 5: L&M – Naruto

"Kiba, that's stupid. The Hokage's office isn't haunted. I know that for a fact, believe it!"

Kiba shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders before turning to walk away. "If you say so. I guess I won't tell you about its grudge against ramen then. Ja ne, Naruto-baka."

Naruto stares after him. "Matte, Kiba! What about the ramen."

Kiba plasters a reluctant look on his face. "I don't know if I should tell you… But I will. The last person who planned to eat ramen in the office slipped on a wet floor, was knocked unconscious, and drowned in his ramen. Anyone who dares bring it in meets the same fate."

Naruto's eyes widen before he scoffs. "That's not true, Kiba! I'm not falling for that, believe it!"

He storms off, never seeing Kiba laughing silently behind him. He suddenly notices Sakura with Tsunade's lunch. "Say, Sakura-chan, what do you have there?"

"Lunch for Tsunade-sama. Why?"

"What is it?" Sakura pulls open the door to the office.

"NO! Sakura-chan!" Naruto dives on the girl, spilling the ramen all over the floor.

"Sakura? Are you back with my whoa!" Tsunade slips on the liquid and ends up unconscious on the floor. Sakura looks at her, horrified, before looking at Naruto with a fire burning in her eyes.

"NARUTO!"

"You haven't heard the legend about the ramen? Aren't you glad I saved you, Sakura-chan?"

* * *

Drabble 6: L&M – Shikamaru

"… There are no such things as ghosts, Naruto."

"But Shikamaru, I _saw_ it, believe it!"

"… Baka."

"I swear! Just check it out and see if I'm lying!"

"… No."

"You don't believe me!" Naruto screeches as he points at the lazy genius.

"That's right, Naruto-baka. I _don't_ believe you because there are no such things as ghosts."

"Fine! I'll prove it, believe it!" He grabs Shikamaru's arm and drags him off.

"… What a drag…" Shikamaru sighs.

"It was here, Shikamaru, I swear!"

"… Right Naruto. You're a baka." Shikamaru starts to turn but freezes, eyes fixated on a point above the blonde's head. "Ano, Naruto, did it have very little shape, big black eyes, and seem to wave in the breeze?"

"Yes! Why?"

"… Because it's behind you." Naruto turns around before screaming and running for his life for the second time in an hour. Shikamaru sighs.

"… Can I go finish my nap now, Kiba?"

* * *

Drabble 7: R&B – Hidan

"Hidan, _must_ you do that?"

"Yes I _must_, Kakuzu-_baka_. It's my religion."

"Hidan… you're playing with your food. Didn't your mother tell you not to?"

"Yes… but I killed her after that." He grins sadistically, sighing with content as the fond memory passes through his mind. "Never again have I had to listen to her f*cking nagging. I don't know why I didn't do it sooner."

"I'm pretty sure this female is dead."

"Maybe so, but Jashin-sama requires perfection and diligence from his disciples."

"… Can't you just kill the stupid chicken and be done with it? I'd like to eat sometime tonight."

* * *

Drabble 8: R&B – Pein

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"… That's not what I asked."

"What did you want to know again, Leader-sama?" Pein sweatdrops.

"Why do you want to join this organization?"

"Because Tobi is a good boy!"

"This is an organization of S-ranked criminals."

"Tobi likes to make new friends!"

"Will you follow the rules?"

"Yes! Tobi is a good boy! What rules, Leader-sama?"

"My rules. I am God. I was sent to unite the world under one cause."

"What cause does God have, Leader-sama?"

"For the people to follow my rule."

"But you're not God. You're Leader-sama. And Tobi is a good boy!"

"I am God."

"You are Leader-sama!"

"I am GOD."

"You are Leader-sama!"

"If I am Leader-sama, then Tobi is not a good boy."

"… Leader-sama is God."

"And Tobi is a good boy."

* * *

Booyah! I'm done, Sky-chan! Done within an hour! YOSH!


End file.
